


Somethings just don't need to be understood

by KuroAsutoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Voltron, Wrote for Voltron's positivity exchange, from tumblr, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAsutoro/pseuds/KuroAsutoro
Summary: Allura had a few things about her paladins she didn't quite understand. Earthling mating traditions were one of them.





	Somethings just don't need to be understood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for pyropelove413 on Tumblr for the Voltron Positivity Exchange!

Allura didn’t understand humans. Especially when it came to their mating relations. You see Alteans only had one mate at a time. Not four others besides yourself. So when she found this out, one could say she was a little confused. The Paladins never really told her or Coran about their relationship. That was something she had to figure out on her own.  
The first relationship she was surprised by Pidge and Keith. She had gone into the Green Lion hanger to dig Pidge out of her trash nest for dinner and found Pidge sitting in Keith’s lap working way on her computer (that inferrer technology that Pidge seemed to be attached at the hip to) while Keith was combing her hair with his hands. Allura, of course, didn’t want to interfere with whatever was happening between the two and proceeded to hide in the shadows by the door.  
She continued to observe the interaction between the arms of Voltron until Shiro walked in the hanger. He somehow didn’t notice her. His eyes were too transfixed on the two “cuddling”, as Lance explained to her awhile back when she had caught all of the Paladins draped over each other on what they call “movie night”. Allura had thought Shiro would tell the two to break it up and scold them about how such behavior was not approved of before formally being paired with one's mate. But all he did was tell them to come to dinner with that exasperated parent stance (hands on hips with a slightly displeased look that they were late). It was Pidge’s responded that cause her eyes to bulge out of their sockets.  
“But we don’t wanna get up yet,” Pidge whined then looked towards Keith, “but maybe if we had some motivation we’d get up, don’t you think Keith?” “Why I believe that’s a brilliant idea, Pidge.” Keith agreed with her as he pulled her closer to his chest, making it impossible for either of them to get up. Shiro just looked at the pair and huffed. He wore an exasperated look as he told the two, “What kind of motivation did you two have in mind?”.  
When she looked back at the two on the floor they both had, as Lance dubbed it, shit eating grins. “We both want a kiss, one from each of you.” Pidge was obviously the ring leader of the two, but Keith seemed quite pleased with what she called motivation.  
Shiro, on the other hand, did not look pleased. He was still wearing that exasperated look and parental stance. “You want me to call Lance and Hunk down from the Kitchen just to give you two kisses, just so you’ll get up and go to the kitchen?” “Yep!” the two chimed in unison. Shiro just sighed and pulled up his handheld. Allure couldn’t see what he was writing but she could take a guess. A few minutes passed with silence as the three stared at each other.  
Allure could hear Hunk and Lance chattering in the hall. The two, hand in hand, walked in and looked at the situation. “Shiro why didn’t you just pick up mullet and the gremlin?” Lance whined as they stood next to Shiro. “ah……” Shiro just turned to him with a blank stare.  
“HAHAHAHA! Oh my god Shiro did you not even think before giving in to their wishes?” Lance had doubled over laughing and Hunk was nearly the same. “Shiro you really need to learn how to say no.” Hunk, the forever mom, was always able to say no to just about anyone. He continued to lecture Shiro as he walk over to Pidge and Keith. He stopped talking to lean down and give each of them a kiss. “There my job is done now it’s guys’s turns.” Pidge and Keith just turned to each other and smiled. “Whose next?”


End file.
